ninchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hachiashi
The Hachiashi clan originates from one of the smaller shinobi villages in the borders of the Water country. Those of this bloodline have an unnatural association with spiders, and show many traits commonly seen in arachnids. One with this bloodline can easily be identified by the multiple pairs of arms, and their unique feature that gives the Hachiashi the ability to create golden webs circulated with chakra. The webbing itself can be used for a variety of purposes ranging from rope to even hardened weapons, and is all produced at a quick rate within their body, the webbing is mainly projected from the mouth, but can also be released from the skin in the form of a protective covering. ---- Spider Mucus [ Passive] A person who has the Hachiashi bloodline has the ability to create a special type of liquid. This liquid shares properties with metal, but varies in some areas, coming out as a sticky white fluid tht rapidly hardens at air temperature, yet retains a degree of fluidity and stickiness. The Hachiashi uses this mucus substance in webbing and various other techniques. *Rank 1: Creates a pool of Spider Mucus which functions like a Chakra Pool. This pool has a cap of 500 and starts out capped, and regenerates by 100 at the beginning of each round. Spider Mucus may be used as a weak injury/consumed poison that deals -1% max HP/rnd to opponent. *Rank 2: Spider Mucus pool is now capped at 1000 and regenerates 200 at the beginning of each round. Mucus can be used as a medium injury/consumed poison that deals 3% max HP/rnd to opponent. *Rank 3: Spider Mucus pool is now capped at 1500 and regenerates 300 per round. The user now has a second pool of special mucus called Golden Spider Mucus. Golden Mucus pool has a 500 Cap and regenerates 250 at the beginning of each round, but starts out at 0. Mucus can be used as a strong injury/consumed poison that deals 3% max HP/rnd and 1% max CP/rnd to opponent. Special Action: User may spend Chakra equal to 100*Rank to increase mucus regeneration by x2 for the round it is used. This must be done at the start of the round for 0 Ap, but does not apply to Golden Mucus. Notes: - This is not a Chakra Pool, and thus can not be used as chakra, it is simply a pool of mucus that the Hachiashi passively builds up over time in order to use mucus-based techniques. - However, 300 mucus can be used to create a poison that increases in strength with each rank. This poison must be applied to a weapon or igested by the opponent. - Poison does not stack, and lasts until resisted. Spider Limbs [ Passive ] Hachiashi have one completely noticeable trait about them that they simply cannot hide. Eventually over the course of their life, most commonly around adolescence, their body will begin to mutate into having four extra arms, giving them six total arms. This reflects upon their spider-like traits, and quickly grow to identical sizes compared to their original set. *Rank 1: The Hachiashi gains four extra arms. Each extra arm can be applied to a weapon giving all attacks using the weapon +0.5 Accuracy. *Rank 2: Each extra arm can be used to give their attacks +.5 Accuracy and +5% Damage *Rank 3: User may have a second equipped by using two of the extra arms. Toxic [ Passive ] Many spiders are known for their ability to produce some dangerous poisons. Those that do have such dangerous effects, are usually resistant to other toxins as well, and the Hachiashi share this trait with such spiders to such a degree, that their body naturally has a high tolerance to all forms of invasive venoms, their own toxins breaking down other chemicals. *Rank 1: Hachiashi gains +1 Poison Strength and Resistance *Rank 2: Hachiashi gains +1.5 Poison Strength and Resistance *Rank 3: Hachiashi gains +2 Poison Strength and Resistance Web Shot [ Web Debuff ] One of their most basic techniques, this jutsu allows the Hachiashi to shoot forth a strand of webbing from any of their arms, sticking to their target and emulating the effects of a robe attached to the target. *Rank 1: The Hachiashi can shoot and hold up to two webs at the opponent at +1 accuracy. If it hits, the opponent loses -1 dodge for the first web, and -.5 for each web after the first. *Rank 2: Same as Rank 1 only the Hachiashi can shoot and hold up to four webs. *Rank 3: Same as Rank 1 only the Hachiashi can now hold up to 6 webs. Should all 6 webs be attached to a single target, the target is considered bound until they are hit by an attack. Special Action: For 1 Ap, the user may pull all web attached to the target. This gives the user +2 Accuracy, and an additional +.5 for each web after the first. This bonus is applied to the user's next action against the target. Doing this destroys all webs attached to the target. Cost: At all ranks 200 CP, 1 AP and 100 Mucus per web. Notes: - This may use either Ranged or Ninjutsu Accuracy. - Each web requires 1 Arm to hold it. - Arms can't be used for anything else but hold the webs. That means, with five arms holding the webs the shinobi can no longer use jutsu that require handseals. - Debuff lasts only as long as the user holds the Web String. Dropping or unequipping a web in any way makes it unusable. - If the user does not attack after pulling the web, they lose their accuracy bonus. - The victim may attempt to remove all webs for 1 Ap, and a ninjutsu check against the user. The user gains +1 for every two webs attached to the target. - If bound, the target must make a Ninjutsu check against the user to escape. Escape attempts cost 1.5 Ap. Mucus Armor [ Mucus Defense Jutsu ] A defensive ability that is performed by the Hachiashi excreting spider mucus through the pores in their skin, which upon contact with the air, immediately begins to harden into a distinctive layer of armor that provides a tough exo-skeleton of a shell for the user. *Rank 1: Mucus Armor has 790 HP. *Rank 2: Mucus Armor has 1280 HP. *Rank 3: Mucus Armor has 1700 HP. Special Action: By paying full Ap costs and 25% of the initial Cp/Mucus costs, the user may regenerate the armor in the timing of 0 Ap. This may only be done once per use, and only once per round. Costs: Rank 1: 1.5 AP, 260 CP, 100 mucus Rank 2: 2 AP, 430 CP, 150 mucus Rank 3: 2 AP, 560 CP, 200 mucus Notes: - Does not Stack. - May be used Reflexively. - Damage done to Mucus Armor is reduced by 10%. - Armor Hp may be increased by Non Elemental Nin buffs. Sling Kick [ Powerful Kick Taijutsu ] This technique is used in combination with Web Shot. When the Hachiashi has their opponent stuck in their webs, they can pull very quickly in a sling shot type of movement that sends them flying towards their opponent while sending their opponent flying towards them. Â When they make contact, the Hachiashi uses its legs to kick the opponent directly in the chest. *Rank 1: The Hachiashi swings to their opponent, kicking them powerfully to deal 1,110 Damage at -2 Accuracy. For each additional web attached to the opponent, this attack gains +1 Accuracy. *Rank 2: The Hachiashi swings to their opponent, kicking them powerfully to deal 1,365 Damage at -2 Accuracy. For each additional web attached to the opponent, this attack gains +1 Accuracy. *Rank 3: The Hachiashi swings to their opponent, kicking them powerfully to deal 1,620 Damage at -2 Accuracy. For each additional web attached to the opponent, this attack gains +1 Accuracy. Costs: Rank 1: 370 Cp and 0 Mucus, 1.75 Ap Rank 2: 450 Cp and 0 Mucus, 1.75 Ap Rank 3: 535 Cp and 0 Mucus, 1.75 Ap Notes: - Must have at least 2 webs attached to the target. Anything after that counts as additional. - Should all six webs be attached to the opponent, this attack is an auto-hit. - The Hachiashi loses those webs after this jutsu is used. Giant Spider Web [ Web AoE Ninjutsu ] One of the most useful techniques of the Hachiashi is the ability to create a very large spider web. Â This spider web dares to break the bounds of trapping flies and small insects and traps even things such as humans. The Hachiashi however, can walk along it faster. It is also used as a base for other attacks. *Rank 1: Creates a 15ft by 15ft spider web that has a chance to bind a person every time they step on it at -3 Accuracy. The Hachiashi gains +1 dodge when on this, and opponents get -1 dodge when on it and not bound. Web has 1400 Hp. *Rank 2: Creates a 20ft by 20ft spider web that has a chance to bind a person every time they step on it at -2.5 Accuracy. The Hachiashi gains +2 dodge when on this, and opponents get -2 dodge when on it and not bound. Web has 2320 Hp. *Rank 3: Creates a 25ft by 25ft spider web that has a chance to bind a person every time they step on it at -2 Accuracy. The Hachiashi gains +3 dodge when on this, and opponents get -3 dodge when on it and not bound. Web has 2780 Hp. Costs: Rank 1: 2 Ap, 470 CP, 300 Mucus. 220 Cp/Rnd. Rank 2: 2 Ap, 770 CP, 350 Mucus. 370 Cp/Rnd. Rank 3: 2 Ap, 930 CP, 400 Mucus to initiate. 440 Cp/Rnd. Notes: - At all ranks, any Hachiashi are immune to the effects of this jutsu. Thus, this cannot be used on an enemy Hachiashi successfully. Or rather, the enemy Hachiashi would gain the +dodge from it. - Can also be used with the mucus poison to poison their enemies on contact. - Web Hp may be increased with non Elemental nin Buffs, Web regenerates all Hp at the start of each round. - At the start of every round, those who are not Hachiashi and in contact with the webbing must make a Nin-check against the user. If they fail this check, they are bound for the round or until they are attacked, giving them -4 Dodge to the attack. Any who make contact with the web later during the round must also make a check. Spider Rain [ Multi-Spider Attack Jutsu ] A jutsu used in conjunction with Giant Spider Web that creates and ushers out bunches of little spiders attached by a web towards the enemy. They can attack multiple enemies, or focus on one. *Rank 1: Showers a rain of spiders upon the web. All on the web must make checks against 10 spiders, each dealing 220 Damage. *Rank 2: Showers a rain of spiders upon the web. All on the web must make checks against 10 spiders, each dealing 275 Damage. *Rank 3: Showers a rain of spiders upon the web. All on the web must make checks against 10 spiders, each dealing 330 Damage. Costs: Rank 1: 800 CP, 30 Mucus per spider, 2.5 AP. Rank 2: 1000 CP, 30 Mucus per spider, 2.5 AP. Rank 3: 1200 CP, 30 Mucus per spider, 2.5 AP. Notes: - Requires Giant Spider Web to have been used. - This effects all on the web, whether bound or not. - This receives all Non-Elemental Ninjutsu Buffs. Golden Mucus Armor [ Golden Mucus Defense ] The Hachiashi finally gains the ability to use their golden mucus properly. As such, they excrete it from every pore on their body, covering themselves with a thick and nearly impenetrable coating of golden mucus. The only downside to this is that they can't hold it there for long. *Rank 1: The Hachiashi covers themselves in golden mucus, making them immune to the next attack that comes at them. This is like Body Switch in the fact that it only lasts for one attack, however it can be used as many times per round as needed. Be wary, as you are wasting your golden mucus by using this. *Rank 2: Same as Rank 1 only with less costs. *Rank 3: Same as Rank 2 only with even less costs. Costs: Rank 1: 200 CP, 250 Golden Mucus, and 2 AP. Rank 2: 200 CP, 200 Golden Mucus, and 1.5 AP. Rank 3: 200 CP, 150 Golden Mucus, and 1 AP. Notes: - All rules that apply to body switch, apply to this. Golden Spider Arrow [ Ultimate Mucus Arrow Shot ] Using all of their golden mucus reserves, the Hachiashi creates a giant bow and arrow that requires all of their arms to hold. Â After setting the aim to a near perfect shot, they fire and guide the trajectory through chakra with their spider thread attached to the arrow. This makes the arrows strength much more like a homing projectile than an arrow, and can strike even the quickest and most agile of opponents. *Rank 1: Deals 3080 Piercing Damage at +3 Accuracy, and pierces through any and all defense. *Rank 2: Deals 3470 Piercing Damage at +3 Accuracy, and pierces through any and all defense. *Rank 3: Deals 3850 Piercing Damage at +3 Accuracy, and pierces through any and all defense. Special Action: On a full hit, the user may spend 1 Ap to pull the web with all six arms and rip the arrow out of the opponent. This deals 30% of the arrows damage and increases bleeding by 1 rank. Costs: Rank 1: 3 Ap, 1540 CP, 500 Golden Mucus, 200 Mucus. Rank 2: 3 Ap, 1730 CP, 500 Golden Mucus, 250 Mucus. Rank 3: 3 Ap, 1930 CP, 500 Golden Mucus, 300 Mucus. Notes: - This may be used with Ninjutsu or ranged accuracy. - This receives all ranged buffs. - At all ranks, the user must be on the Giant Spider Web to perform this jutsu. - Requires all six arms to hold the massive bow and arrow. - Bow and Arrow only last only for this jutsu, as the strength behind the arrow disintegrates the spider mucus.